


The ice flower

by Lolibutterfly



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, I love Rei Todoroki, Isakai Au, Rei Strong, Rei is lovely, Shouto hates Endeavor, Shouto loves his mom, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolibutterfly/pseuds/Lolibutterfly
Summary: Todoroki Rei acquired the memories of the manga BNHA when he was 10 years old. And, although I can not change his destiny, I manage to improve things for his beloved familyRei loves Enji, we've got Enji a little humble cure to make him more human





	1. World, this is my story

I'm getting married I'm marrying Enji Todoroki in a Shinto style ceremony  
How the hell did this happen? If I was willing to avoid it  
\-------- -------------------  
My name is Rei Shirayama ...  
I do not know anything about my previous life, if I had one, I only remember a manga called My Hero Academy, or Boku No Hero Academy. One day I woke up with those memories, when I was ten years old, the memories of the manga.  
Apart from that, nothing in my change really.  
I did not leave home and just from my bedroom or my bed  
Rei, in the manga, say he has a fragile constitution. And I'm living it, in the first person. Babies spend a lot of time in their mothers' wombs for a reason, almost nine months to have a healthy human. I was born a few days before my mother arrived at the seventh month of pregnancy  
My mother was attacked by some villains, which caused a premature birth in which we almost died both.  
I spent my first nine months of life in an incubator, without knowing anyone if I would live or die. In the end, thanks to the quirks, I was able to survive. But my health is really bad so I'm practically a hikikomori.  
It's not that I do not want to leave, it's that I can not. Literally my body is incredibly weak and delicate. I tried to strengthen myself a little, but the effects are almost minimal. Even doctors are worried. Maybe I should wait a bit, my health will improve when I get older or so they say. And every day new medical quirks appear  
But when I remembered the manga  
I was terrified by the future I saw in the manga for me. I was terrified by Enji Todoroki, I was terrified of having his children, I was terrified by my own ice quirk, ... I was terrified by this dangerous world because with the manga came scraps of memories of a much more peaceful world  
For about a month my health deteriorated so much that they had to admit me, after that I tried to calm down, because I could not forget the tearful face of my mother.  
My father was an underground pro hero named Frozono (Author: If you do not like it, I'm sorry, I can not think of a better one). My mother also worked as a support pro hero. My two brothers were studying to be pro heroes, although we were not very close, I was isolated even within the family.  
I guess that's how I met Enji. This family is full of heroes of the second or third line. So, Enji, who is a frontline pro hero, must have known my relatives in some way.  
My father usually says that if my body were stronger I could be a first line pro hero. But if it terrifies me to think about going out with loose villains, I do not even want to tell you about facing them. Although my quirk "Yuki onna" is the most powerful of all my family's ice quirks. Well, my mother's is water, but the rest are all ice.  
For some strange reason, using my quirk does not weaken me, as it should be. Although I use it in a greater power than my father's and do things much bigger than what he does. So, he told me that he was probably just scratching the surface of my own quirk for my weak body, but that he was glad that he was a quirk so strong that he would protect me.  
Rei Shirayama had all the qualities that Enji Todoroki sought for a wife from the beginning.  
But I did not give up. It's not in my nature to give up like that because yes, maybe that's why I hold on to Enji's abuse for so long.  
With only ten years, in the hospital bed, I decided to find a way to avoid my marriage with Enji Todoroki


	2. Step by step

With twelve years I decided to give up with my family. It was literally impossible to change anything in this situation.

My parents loved me, although they were busy and I was raised by the nurse and the tutor. I can not go to school like all children, but my education was not neglected. Basically it was his little girl protected and that did not change

My older brothers, well ... Every time I tried to approach one of them they rejected me and they pushed me away, without using much force. I barely have any memories of interacting with them before I knew about the manga and my efforts to remake the relationship seemed to be unsuccessful.

So I gave up after two years of effort.

The good thing is that my body is getting stronger little by little thanks to a new treatment. Maybe my health is only a little fragile when I come of age

I have also searched for information about Enji. The Todoroki family is known, old money, they have an agency of heroes, without being heroes the owners. Maybe that's why Enji became a hero.  
Also, Enji and I are the same age. So there's still time to get closer to what our wedding will be. Also in the manga Enji was 45 at the beginning, so Shouto was born when he was thirty

Touya, Fuyumi, Natsuo and Shouto. 24, 22, 19 and 15 years of age at the beginning of the manga. If we assume that Touya was born after two years of marriage, that means that Enji was 19 or 20 years old when we got married. So I have six to eight years to escape from that marriage

Currently, the best way I can think of to avoid marriage to Enji is to be married before. But there's a problem

I am a hikikomori in poor health, the people I spoke with who were not doctors or people in my family are counted on the fingers of one hand. I can not imagine how to take the conversation to tell my parents that I want to marry at eighteen, be possible just to meet them, and I can not imagine finding someone on my own

Then my light bulb went on

What if I use a marriage agency? After all, I am beautiful, with a good family background and good character. I could get married quickly, that would solve my problems in the future

Just to put it mildly, I'm super beautiful. Really beautiful. After all, all my children in the manga were incredibly cute. But super mega super duper. Moreover, the name of my quirk "Yuki onna" occurred to my nurse at that time because she said that I was identical to a snow fairy

Although I regretted not being able to actually see the ship Tododeku that I would have given to Shouto. At this time I wanted to focus on surviving

\---------- ----------

Going out the door is not exciting when you're fifteen. But if for me. I've been locked up at home for fifteen years, and now I can leave.

Only short walks, warning of the route I will take, making sure there is shade and with a mobile phone fully charged.

But I can go walking alone.

It's exciting and scary

Normally I just take short laps around the house, I sit down to rest and come back. But it is very interesting. For ten years I could only see the outside world through a window

By the way, I'm a female version of Shouto. Looking at myself in the mirror, I realized one day that it was like that.

"He's really my son," I murmurs, leaning his forehead against the mirror. Less for the scar and the two colors I am identical to a drawing I saw of the female version of Shouto with long hair

I prefer the short one, but my parents insist that to make the photo of coming of age I must wear long hair and not let me cut it until that moment. Also, they say that it encourages my image of Yuki onna  
It's a bad omen that my quirk has that name. All the stories of Yuki onna that I have read have a tragic ending. Will my story also have that ending?

No, I refuse to believe that! I will have a nice house with a good husband and wonderful children!


	3. The string of destiny

I had just turned sixteen, it was summer and I was sitting on a bench, feeling worse than in a very long time, when I met him  
-Hey, are you okay?  
I looked up and I could see a young man, very tall, blond and muscular. Two strands of her hair fell forward on the sides of her face  
Toshinori Yagi! All Might!  
-Yes ... I think so ... It's just the heat ... -I said while holding my hands to my chest- I can not use my quirk because it's illegal and it's too hot  
Like a Yuki onna, my body was too sensitive to heat. The more heat I felt the worse. It was funny that I ended up marrying a man with a fire quirk  
\- Your quirk?  
-I can create ice  
-You can use it, I doubt very much that someone is going to say something to you and you look like you're going to die- that was so nice on the part of the future hero # 1. For something this guy was still single in the manga- If someone tells you something, I'll say that I saw how you lost control of your quirk, okay?  
I put my hand on the bench and the ice emerged around us, creating a kind of protective hood. Handle the ice to make it extremely cold. So much that the temperature under many degrees of blow and I began to feel better  
-Well, the boy started to sneeze while rubbing his arms- This is an interesting quirk. You even look better  
\- Yes, the cold revive me - my ice would take a while to get rid, at least the inside. It had made it too cold. But right now I felt so good. After a few minutes I got up- I think I'm ready to go back to my house  
-I accompany you, I am a student of the UA, a future hero, I can not leave a weak person alone.  
-The UA ?! The greatest school for heroes?  
The young man laughed and put his hand on my back. It was not something physical, or sexual, or romantic, it was just supporting me because my steps were still a bit unstable. Nothing else. It really was worth his position as Hero No. 1 if he did these things instinctively  
-Yes, I'm trying hard to become a great hero. And you to which high school you go?  
-I study at home, my health is very weak, so I have always studied at home  
He kept talking about trivia with me until we got to my house.  
-Thank you very much for bringing me -I said with a slight inclination  
-It's nothing, be more careful next time- he left to go and I wanted to add something  
-Hey, that smile of yours is really soothing. If you become a hero, make sure you smile a lot. It's a beautiful smile, after all, "I said with a soft smile. He just nodded and said goodbye to me  
It was weird, if I thought about it. Normally the men I met with blushed or looked away. Maybe, All Might was what we called asexual and that's why I had not reacted to me  
I went up to my room and lay on the bed. The ice had mitigated it a bit, but it was really very sensitive to heat. A small relapse of my illness. Fortunately I just needed to rest for a while before I could get up again  
Were not Endeavor and All Might in the same class at the UA?  
I straightened up and felt my head spin. It did not matter, it was unlikely that he would talk about me. But why did all the paths of my life seem to lead to my encounter with Enji?


	4. The fire find the ice

The winter of my eighteenth year of life I take the picture of coming of age. The traditional thing is to wear a kimono of a bright and beautiful color. My kimono was totally white with designs of snowflakes in a very pale blue or in a silver color. It would also be the photo that would be sent to the marriage agency  
I had talked with my parents to let them know of my desire to get married soon. At first they had been against it, but when I had told them that I wanted to form my own family and that it was possible that my health would resent later on, they had accepted  
On the condition that they would have to meet the suitor first.  
The photographer who took my picture seemed strangely delighted with me and took many more photos than I should have. And nobody was complaining about the extra time I was using on my person, even my mother was saying that I would pay extra for all the other photos  
Even I had to admit that right now I was incredibly beautiful. My mother and a beautician had taken care of my hair and my makeup, the kimono fit really well and my posture was erect and elegant. Basically, at the moment it was a twelve out of ten  
When we left the photographer, my mother turned to me  
-The photos will be in about two weeks, will we be back home soon? I want to try to cook for your brothers and for you, it's been a long time since the last time  
-Can I walk again? - She looked at me worried, I had removed most of the makeup and undone the complicated hairstyle to do something more discreet and simple. But it was still a twelve out of ten. We are close and I will not be late, I do not have many opportunities to walk around the city. Also, today I feel very well  
My mother gave in with a sigh  
-Okay, but if you feel bad you can call me at any time and I'll come back running for you  
-I know  
-And walk alone through streets with many people and well visible, no alleys  
I nodded and said goodbye to my mother. The streets were full of young girls with kimonos and well-groomed, but I was standing out a lot. There were many who looked at me blushing  
\- Attack of villains! - People started running and I could see a man with a mutant quirk that was being held by the police. I was still far away, but hurry me  
A strong tremor shot me to the ground. The criminal had a quirk that seemed to create cracks around him. Like an earthquake, the street was split in half cleanly and there were thousands more cracks in the ground  
I tried to get up, but my foot was stuck in a hole and I could not get it out. It was not hurting me, but was not this gap convenient?  
"The heroes have arrived!" I looked around and saw a hero who seemed to be using the wind that was trying to raise the villain from the ground to cancel his earth quirk.  
People were running around me, miraculously dodging me. I wanted to run, but my leg was trapped. I pulled hard, trying to pull it out, but my weak physical strength was not enough to move what was imprisoning me.  
Then the villain's eyes fixed on me. The ideal hostage. He released himself from the restriction of the wind and began to run towards me, despite the attempts and shouts of the hero to stop him and warn me.  
I raised my hand and my quirk was active while I had my eyes closed. The world remained silent for a few seconds. When I opened them again it was snowing, fluffy, soft and sweet snow. And there was a fourteen-story iceberg right in front of me that had the villain trapped and, thank heaven, no one else.  
I was not feeling tired at all. This was the power of my quirk when I was afraid  
Terrifying, definitely frightening  
Something hot came up my back. I could feel the heat even knowing I was still a few feet behind me. The steps indicated it to me, or were my senses screaming in alarm?  
I did not want to turn, I was afraid to think who would see if I turned.  
"He was impressed by my mother's quirk and forced a marriage with her"  
-Spectacular- the hoarse and powerful voice resounded around me. I could not help shuddering- Is it your quirk?


	5. The fire find the ice 2

"He was impressed by my mother's quirk and forced a marriage with her"  
-Spectacular- the hoarse and powerful voice resounded around me. I could not help shuddering- Is it your quirk?  
-Yes! I'm sorry ...! "I tried to lift instinctively and I ended up on the floor again, but an arm kept me from falling. A big arm, strong and muscular- Thank you- I said embarrassed even without turning to look at him  
"You're trapped." The cops and the other pro hero were looking at the iceberg, but Enji Todoroki, Endeavor, stepped in front of me and released my foot with surprising ease. How strong was it? - That's why you did not go running  
"Thank you very much." I tried to get up, but a twinge of pain in my ankle made me stagger directly against Enji's chest. "I'm sorry. World, are you against me right now?"  
The young man looked at me and took me in his arms like a princess. Making him release a totally babyish squeak. This was so embarrassing. He knew what would happen to Endeavor, he knew what a relationship with him would be.  
But, damn it, he was fucking handsome and charming, although he did not say anything. No, Rei, you have to resist their charms. It was a bad time to remember that he left so little that he had no immunity against attractive men.  
Not men in general. I really did not have immunity for men. It was the bad thing about spending his life locked up and when he went out he usually talked to women. This was really embarrassing  
"What's your quirk called?" Enji looked very impressed, but the one who asked the question was the other pro hero  
-Yuki onna, that's my quirk- I said to the pro hero  
"Was the name based on your quirk or based on your appearance?" Enji teased. I felt myself blush and ice spikes appeared on my clothes, on my shoulders. Apparently my quirk was out of control based on my emotions  
Enji left me with the cops while undoing the iceberg he had created with his fire. He had to admit that his flames were very beautiful, but what was he doing here? We were not near the pinto section of the Todoroki family agency. Was he here by chance? With his hero costume?  
A clandestine hero made his way through the police and approached me. Gray eyes and white hair  
-Rei, are you okay?  
-I've hurt my ankle, but yes, I'm fine. Although a little scared - I had not stopped shaking, nor when I had been given a blanket by the police. - Why are you here, big brother?  
-Don't come home and I've seen on the news that an iceberg had appeared in the middle of the city- he turned to look at the ice giant- If you had caused damage you could have gone to jail, but, as there is no damage and no There are injured, I doubt they arrest you or accuse you of something. After all, it was in self-defense  
I nodded and breathed a sigh of relief  
-Although I have to admit that this is to use an ice quirk. I think even Papa would have a hard time doing something like that. How is your body?  
-Well, I still do not have symptoms because I have used my quirk too much. Although it may be because of the adrenaline  
My brother turned to speak with the agents and I saw how the ice was reduced more and more quickly, until there was only the piece that imprisoned the villain. My brother gave my contact information so I could give my statement to the police later and I get up in his arms to take me home.  
-Brother, you do not need to take me, just support me and I can walk alone  
-No, let your brother take care of you  
We left there relatively quickly thanks to my brother's whim, which he could use thanks to being a pro hero. But I could feel Enji's warm gaze as my brother took us away. Just as my scream could be heard when my brother started the trip super fast  
-Brother, more slowly!  
Then, forced to be in bed by my mother, I thought it would have been better not to call her brother in front of Enji.


	6. This love was inevitable

After two months without news of Endeavor, and having completely solved the case of creating an iceberg in the middle of the city, I could breathe easy and I went out again.  
The photos of my coming of age had arrived when I was in bed with a sprained ankle. It came out very beautiful, like a snow spirit. The woman who looked after the house cried and everything  
Now I was leaving to go to a cat cafe I used to go to on a regular basis.  
The good thing is that Enji had no way of finding me (A: Yes he does). After all, you do not know my name (A: This is in the attack case report), or my address (A: This is in the case file). The only thing he knows about me, really, is the name of my quirk, it is impossible to find someone with that (A: Yes, a pro hero can, he has it perfectly located)  
Enter, being greeted by the girl in the entrance and pay for an hour while I approached those beautiful little balls of hair.  
When leaving, being totally revitalized. But so distracted that I did not notice that it was going to hit a man's chest.  
-I'm sorry- I said looking up and pulling away. And there was Enji, with his serious look but without the beard and mustache of fire that would look later  
-We meet again-his gaze scanned me up and down, I felt terribly exposed at that time. As if he could see everything about me, despite the amount of layers he was wearing-Your ankle is fine  
-Yeah, it was just a slight sprain, now I'm like new-I smiled, could not be discourteous with this man. That would only make his pursuit more abrupt  
-Can I invite you to a coffee?  
-But you are not busy with your hero tasks? - Please say yes, please, say yes  
-Today is my day off. By the way, my name is Enji Todoroki  
Shit!  
-Rei Shirayama-I said holding out his hand. He took it and brought it to his lips to kiss it. My blush became evident and my clothes froze partly because of my quirk, shit, Enji was really sneaky  
\-------- ------------ --------  
In the next six months Enji met and met with my parents. That they gave him his approval before asking me to marry him. The damn use the reasons I had given to sign me in the marriage agency to convince me to marry him. In front of my parents  
In such a way that I could not refuse.  
Our families got along well, I worked in the same sector as my father and brothers. And he was extremely charming and attentive to everyone in my family, especially with me  
Although I knew the danger, I fell in love with him.  
I'm a masochist, am I really that stupid?  
The ceremony was celebrated quickly and discreetly. There was a public announcement and the Endeavor office was filled with journalists for a few weeks. But they only received a picture of the wedding and a link announcement.  
For some reason, Enji was not following what I thought. If she was sincere, she thought that she would announce it to the world and that she would give interviews and a lot of hype. But, although Enji's popularity was on the rise, she was not yet so high as to do something like that.  
On the other hand the move and the rest was fine. The truth is that I was too used to loneliness and that's why I did not mind staying at home all day  
I could also see facets of Enji that were not shown in the manga. The manga, after all, wanted to give a very concrete picture of this man. But in the story it was just a secondary character with the role of being a villain at the beginning that then evolves and has a more human side  
But he, at least in these moments, was sweet, gentle and delicate with me. Although something inside me still distrusted him, I could not help but be flattered by his attentions. Besides, he had not done anything wrong, yet ...  
I realized that the first time I saw him after not being able to save someone. He returned home in silence and locked himself in the training room without making any noise. When, after a while, I dared to open the door, he was just sitting on the floor, looking up at the sky, his fists so tight that his knuckles were white.  
I approached and sat beside him, leaning on his shoulder. I did not say any words, or try to touch him in any other way. He shuddered for a few seconds before returning to look at the sky  
He was only a nineteen-year-old boy and he had to deal with other people's deaths. That was very hard for anyone. So, that night, I just stayed by his side. Without saying a word, just comforting him in silence  
And from that night, Touya arrived


	7. Touya and Fuyumi

Touya's pregnancy went very well, despite the concern on the part of my parents. When Touya was born I could not help but get excited. He looked a lot like Enji, really like him.  
Enji was not present at the birth, but to take me home. I was on a mission that lasted two weeks. I will never forget it, maybe if I end up in the hospital again this is the image I will use to remember the goodness of Enji, the face he put on catching Touya for the first time  
Maybe I became more sensitive to him, or he became more sensitive. Or I pressed the correct key on Enji. But he, little by little, began to open up more to me and to trust me more.  
Also, I was using all the Endeavor merchandise that I could and more. Even with Touya. There were a few compromising photos of Touya with Endeavor baby clothes and pacifiers with a fire mustache.  
And not only that, he had managed to take a picture of the three of us in which Enji wore a "No. 1 Dad" shirt, Touya a "No. 1 Son" babi and I had a shirt like Enji's "No. 1 Mom".  
At least, I wanted to enjoy this peace and this love, before Touya manifested his quirk. That Touya manifested his fire, more powerful than Enji's, was something that terrified me.  
But I had four years of peace and happiness. He had to prevent ambition from consuming this man, somehow  
So, drop some comment, after the second time they named All Might Hero No. 1  
-I feel sorry  
Enji looked at me strangely, although before he had seemed slightly angry to be the hero No. 2 again.  
-Why?  
-Only work, do not have a family. He is alone. You may be the No. 2, but in many years, you will have descendants who show that you were here and continue with your legacy. Instead, he is like a shooting star. Pretty, bright, but in the end it will happen. Even people who save one day will forget about it. Also, for me you will always be No. 1, both as a husband, as a father and as a hero, "I said with a soft and sweet smile on his lips  
For some reason, after that Enji was much more loving than before with me. I guess I said something he wanted to hear  
\- Why are not you a hero? Even with your bad health, with your quirk it would be easy for you - he told me once while putting Touya to bed  
-To be a hero you need something that I do not have. That's why I'm not. It's that light that you have and that I lack  
Again there was a big turn of hugs and hugs after that sentence.  
Even so, when Touya had just passed his first birthday something changed. Rather, he took more days off. Then I discovered that he was leaving for a month and I became very sad. It was our anniversary, but his work was important, so I decided to prepare for the return home  
Apparently, lingerie based on heroes was common and quite popular. And Endeavor's was pretty cute  
I'll just say that after that night, when he came back, Fuyumi was born after a few months  
\----- -------------- ----------


	8. Quirk

Touya woke up his quirk on a summer day.  
The desperate cries of him and Fuyumi made me run towards the room where the children were playing.  
Touya was surrounded by blue flames  
-Touya! - I launched towards him, using my quirk to be able to touch him without burning. Even so, I felt great pain- Touya, this is your quirk! Relax, breathe deeply, contain the fire  
The boy looked at me with frightened eyes and I continued to produce ice on his skin to counteract the flames. Touya was not fireproof like Enji. If it did not counteract the fire, there would be scars.  
My baby was in pain, my baby was hurting. Hug Touya, invoking my ice constantly, until Touya was able to stop his fire. Even so the boy kept crying against my chest, like Fuyumi, who had come crawling when his brother had turned off  
Touya's clothes were shattered. And mine too. I could see that the skin was red, it was not very burned, maybe with a little treatment it would recover. But his body was burning. Invoke my ice, it was once not cold to melt against his body, making the cold water relieve the burns  
The women who looked after the house were watching us from the door. Some of them amazed by what he had done  
"Fill the bathtub with cold water and call a doctor," I said, getting up in my arms with both children in my arms. "And have someone leave a message for the Endeavor heroes office. Enji should know that Touya has awakened his quirk  
After submerging Touya in cold water and having the doctor say it was okay, I cradled both children against my chest until they fell asleep. Touya had been very scared when his quirk was activated for the first time and that was why he had gone out of control  
Enji came home and looked at me with concern  
-Your arms, why are you bandaged?  
I did not realize, until the doctor told me, of the state of my body. Although my thorax, legs and head had been spared from burns, my arms had not suffered the same fate. Luckily they were not worrying, but they were quite big, so the bandages were to keep the ointment in place  
-Burn me a bit with Touya's fire  
Enji looked at the sleeping boy before entering the room and caressing his hair. Touya looked tired and he still had traces of tears on his cheeks  
Enji left the room in silence and looked at me with a strange expression. It was strange ... Something weird, I did not understand  
"What was your fire like?" What he saw, was his ambition awakening? The beginning of the obsession?  
-Blue. And very strong, I think it was stronger than yours - it was not worth hiding some information that you would discover for yourself- But it was burning, it hurt, your body can not stand your fire  
-You will learn to endure it. You will learn to control it  
An idea came to mind, it might not be the best, but maybe, if it worked, Touya would not leave the family to some unknown place.  
-And if he does not handle it directly?  
-What do you mean?  
-Use a means to channel your quirk, my mother uses it for precision work. Something that can withstand its flames. How a sword? Touya said he wanted to learn kendo, if he learns how to manipulate his quirk then he can become quite strong-mentally pleaded for Enji to leave part of Touya's training in the hands of other people. I did not want him to get close to the obsession  
I did not want him to become a monster  
-It's a good idea, if you have discipline you can control your flames better. I studied in a dojo myself when I was his age. Do you take care of this? I will find a support company to do a channeling  
I looked at Enji and my eyes filled with tears. What puzzled him and I could see him in a momentary panic  
-Rei? Does it hurt so much?  
-No, it's just that I'm very happy that you're my husband  
Enji blushed and the fire that danced down his face moved strangely  
-I am also very happy that you are my wife


	9. Normal life

Touya's teacher was teaching him how to take advantage of the movements of his opponents without using much force  
Touya was born with my constitution, more fragile than Natsuo, who was now in the cart, or Fuyumi, who was playing with a snowflake that she had created. His quirk was beautiful, but it was not useful for battle  
Even so, his quirk allowed him to create ice figures with a little fire inside that made them shine and flash. As a game of light and shadow. I used to do it to make Natsuo laugh  
She manifested her quirk with three years. I was worried about what Enji might say, but he seemed extra relieved that Fuyumi did not have a combat quirk. I also liked to see Enji training Touya. Partly it was to prevent possible abuse, partly because I liked to see them interact as father and son  
Enji could control Touya's fire when it got out of control. But he was improving a lot in using it, in addition to that his teacher said that he had talent with the sword. Enji had also decided that Touya would study different styles with different teachers. So that his sword was not easy to read  
And Touya was ecstatic with that and he loved it.  
The difference between negative feelings during his childhood and positive ones was evident. In addition to that Enji seemed much closer to children than in the manga. There were even nights when I woke up and I saw him cradling Natsuo against his chest  
I was getting many photos that were worth pure gold  
-Mama, look, I went up in level!  
\- That's amazing, Touya!  
-Nii has tried hard!  
\- As expected of my child! He who tries so hard, both here and at home! "I hugged him tightly, he complained a little but he returned the hug in turn  
\----- - ------------------  
-It's too cute  
The heroes of the Endeavor agency had their own private bar. That was because it was not good for the public image of the heroes to see them drinking or doing things they should not have done in public. Some time ago a scandal arose for a hero who was campaigning against tobacco consumption and who was photographed smoking  
That's why the Endeavor agency had that little place so employees could relax comfortably and at ease. In addition, Serbian cafeteria and dining room, with a discount for employees. Generated benefits and everything  
The only bad thing for the employees was that the few nights when his boss went there, he boasted about his wife and children. His son Natsuo had manifested his quirk a few weeks ago, ice like his mother, and the man had been very proud of it.  
-I can not against her, it's just too adorable  
-Well, Rei-sama is very beautiful and charming ... - Everyone in the office knew Rei and was very dear, because the tyrant of her boss acted like a human being when she was involved  
-Not only that! She is an authentic lioness when it comes to our children, she tries to support me always, although there are times that she can only stay by my side, ...  
Seriously, where did you get it, boss? You have sisters? I would like to marry someone like her-said one of the most veteran heroes  
"Are not you already signed up for a marriage agency?" I say another. "I thought you had lots of requests.  
The man supported his head in the bar with exasperated gesture  
-Requests yes, but most of those women just want to meet a pro hero or say they have had an appointment with one. If you think about it, very few women who are not in this line of work would marry a hero.  
-Seriously? Rei agreed quickly enough to marry me- Endeavor looked at them questioningly. The truth was that he had manipulated the situation a bit in order to marry her. But she had accepted very fast  
-Well, Rei-sama comes from a family of heroes, I guess she's used to it. But most women only see the dangers. After all this is a job in which you can die very easily, or become disabled  
\- There is also the fame and the fans, the lack of private life is overwhelming for many people.  
-And not to mention the threat of the horns, women tend to feel very insecure when very beautiful women approach their partners, even if you do not want anything with them.  
Enji came back home slightly tipsy and worried about the things he had heard from his co-workers  
-Enji? Do you want some water, go to bed? - Rei approached him carefully, with a blanket over his shoulders- Are you okay?  
-Why did you marry me? - Enji blushed as soon as he said those words. I had not meant to say them  
Rei looked at him and smiled fondly  
-Because I love you. And now we go to bed, you are shaking slightly - She took his hand and took him to her bedroom - Enji, I trusted you fully and I love you. I know that you will always return to my side, however far you go. So go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up  
Rei had heard her husband murmur and that's why he said those things. Well, they were the truth, but he needed to hear that truth in those moments


	10. Shouto

The entire Todoroki family were gathered to see the first sunrise of the year. Touya, Enji and I had been awake all night. But Natsuo and Fuyumi had fallen asleep, although now they were wide awake, making a snowball battle against Touya  
Enji had his active quirk, lighting up the garden and giving it a magical touch. I, for my part, was held against Enji's chest by one of his arms as we watched the children play. It was also keeping me warm that way  
A snowball hit Enji's face, melting instantly and I could not help but laugh a little.  
\- Now you will see the adult style!  
The next thing that was seen in the garden was three children being chased and captured by a fairly large adult man.  
-It is already dawning.  
The children turned to watch the sunrise while the adult man sat next to his wife  
"This year I want a new brother or sister!" Fuyumi shouted at dawn, surprising everyone.  
Enji and I had talked about having more children later on. But in recent months my health had deteriorated slightly and my period had stopped coming. I knew there was still one more child, Shouto, but I did not know how I could have it if my body was so weak.  
Eleven days later I fell to the ground, with a strong pain in my belly. The women of the house called an ambulance when I started to bleed. I did not know what happened for a few hours, since they took me to the hospital and examined me before taking me to a room that I knew well  
Why were we in the maternity ward? In the delivery room?  
Todoroki, this is going to be complicated. Push when I tell you  
-What happens…?  
\- This partying, Mrs. Todoroki  
-What?!  
The following minutes were quite anguishing. But in the end he was born. A child with half white hair and the other half red  
-It's a beautiful and healthy child, Mrs. Todoroki- The doctor put the baby in my arms  
-How is it possible? I did not even know I was pregnant. I have not had any symptoms- Well, some nausea and more sleep, but that was normal when my health deteriorated  
The doctor explained to me that every pregnancy was a world, and since my health was already bad it must have ignored the signs. Also, in this pregnancy I had no gut, I had only gained about five kilos that worried me  
After that I was taken to a private room where one of the domestic employees was, the one who had accompanied me.  
-The new young master is adorable! I have asked you to bring the old Natsuo-sama clothes for the new young master, before you can buy your own clothes  
-Thank you for the help, and sorry for the inconvenience- I said while lulling Shouto against my chest  
\- How is he going to be called the young master?  
-I'd like to put Shouto, with the kanji to freeze and burn, because it seems like a half and half mix of Enji and mine. But I'll have to check with Enji  
-Do you want us to bring the young masters when they leave school?  
-Yes, you should know your younger brother  
Strong footsteps, which I would recognize anywhere, approached the room  
-Rei!  
The baby in my arms began to cry and I began to coo to calm him down. Enji approached with care and astonishment to look at his new son. Shouto had his eyes closed as he continued making gestures of displeasure against my chest, like a sulky kitten


	11. Shouto 2

Enji stretched out his hand and with a finger touched Shouto's face, which made a face of disgust even more evident  
-It's beautiful, and unexpected- coo a little more to the baby- Shouto ...  
-It's a good name- Enji grabbed Shouto in his arms and lifted him under the shoulders.  
I could almost see in the background the cliff that appeared in the Lion King when they introduced Simba. Shouto stirred and began to cry. This time using his quirk. What surprised us all. Luckily, he was not very strong because he had just been born.  
It felt like a chill wind and a very hot breeze. But even so it was seen that one part of him was frozen and the other set fire  
Fortunately, he calmed down when I picked him up again and Enji looked at me, looked at us, fixedly  
-An unexpectedly well-chosen name- Enji said while looking at his hands even with traces of heat and cold  
-I was a great hero, like his dad and his older brother-smiled at the baby cooing. The woman who was in the room had left- You know? I love that our children are so united. I was sick and in bed almost all my childhood, it was painful of how lonely I was. My brothers and I have never been close together, because my quirk was stronger than yours, I guess as children were jealous of that and that my busy parents paid me more attention for being sick- Enji looked at me in silence.  
I had not talked much about my childhood with him or with anyone. Because it was very painful for me to talk about that bed that I could barely get out of for almost ten years. Because it was very sad to talk about the only friends I had were loneliness and illness. It was strange to say that my biggest contact with the outside world was to look out the window at other children  
-That's why I'm very happy to have created a warm home with you and to have such a great and beautiful family. Thank you for bringing spring to winter that was my life, Enji  
\- How many sedatives have you given? - He was so cute when he was ashamed  
-Enji ... If something happens to me, please, keep our home just as warm. Protect the children-my eyes closed, but I still carried Shouto in my arms. Enji took it and kissed me on the lips before leaving it in the crib  
-I promise you


	12. Defiant kitten

Shouto was growing well, despite the strangeness of his birth. He was a very healthy and happy baby. Although his stage of nocturnal cramps was the hardest of the four brothers.  
In addition, the hatred or detachment of Shouto by his father came from the cradle. The child clung to me tightly every time I saw Enji as a baby. Even after that, if Enji and I were hugging each other, touching or talking, he went as far as he could and held out his arms to me to take, then I gave Enji a look that seemed to say "I won you" from my arms  
For some reason this defiant attitude liked Enji, who used to say that a hero had to have character as well as strength  
One of the things that had made me more graceful, although I had not laughed in front of them, was once that Enji was trying to get Shouto to crawl towards him. Needless to say, the child was ignoring his father as a professional. So I knelt next to Enji and spread my arms  
-Shouto, come with mommy  
I swear I've never seen him crawl so fast before. He pressed against my chest and shot a defiant look at Enji from there. Then Enji took him from my arms and left him in his little park before hugging me and telling the boy that I glared at him  
-I'm sorry, but she's mine  
I had to make a great effort to contain the laughter while that pair stared at each other in silence. They were so cute. But they were being serious, so if I laughed they would hurt their pride in a deep way  
After Shouto learned to speak, more or less well, announcement, at a dinner party.  
-Mama, I'm going to surpass papa and I'll be the hero number 1  
-Do you want to be better than All Might? -Fuyumi said it in a funny way  
-No, I just want to be better than papa-the boy was totally serious  
\- Damn brat, you're going to have to try hard to defeat your father and your older brother - said Enji funny  
-I'll do it, I'll be the best  
-That is quite a challenge- Touya put his hand on the handle of the sword that had always been with him for a few years- Make sure your resolution is appropriate to your goal, child  
\----- --------- --------- ---------


	13. Sucker Punch and the end

Shouto was five years old when we were separated. But I managed to change the manga, the only thing I regret is that I can not avoid the scar on Shouto's eye  
Natsuo was training with Touya, Enji was working. Fuyumi and I were playing with Shouto, technically nagging him because it was so nice that all of Fuyumi's old clothes fit him. Damn, my boy was so cute  
Shouto had just re-dressed when an explosion echoed out of the house.  
\- Children, stay inside!  
I went to the window to see what was happening. One of the garden walls was destroyed and some people with bad looks were entering the garden  
-The wife of Endeavor. I wonder what face the great hero will make when he sees his wife's body, raped and dead? "Said one of them pointing to me and then the rest laughed  
The house was connected to surveillance services, I knew that in less than five minutes here we would have the police and all the heroes of the Endeavor agency. Even so, five minutes in a world with quirks was a long time.  
I felt my hands cool, it was summer and the reaction was slower than normal due to the heat. Possibly he could not with everyone, but at least he would slow down a few.  
Shit, this was the worst situation I had imagined. I alone against more than twenty villains  
"Enji, hurry," he murmured as they approached slowly, like an animal that was sure he could do whatever he wanted with his prey. It must also be because they knew my quirk  
-Mom?  
Shouto's voice caught my attention and I turned to see him on the other side of the sliding door. At the same time a villain launched an attack of hot water, an ice wall, created quickly, brake most of the attack. But a jet hit Shouto directly in the face, in his eye, in that lovely blue eye  
-Shouto! -Chille throwing me towards him  
The villains threw the ice wall down and approached much faster than before where we were. The air itself seemed to freeze, it was no longer hot as it held my child with his face hurt against my chest  
\- Do not touch my children! - I completely lost control of my quirk  
Then everything went black after the violent activation of my quirk  
3 Pov.  
That incident was known to the press as "The love of a mother." That summer day, in full heat wave, the whole area within a radius of one hundred kilometers of snow.  
And, with an epicenter in the house of the Todoroki, the entire area within a radius of half a kilometer entered a gigantic block of ice. Left alone without covering a small bubble where people and houses were. Whether they were passers-by or the same villains. An ice prison  
An ice so cold it burned  
It took more than two hours to get to the Todoroki house. There they found two children clinging to their mother who was frozen and with a very weak pulse. The youngest child had his face injured and was also hospitalized  
The mother was declared in a coma due to excessive use of her quirk. In addition to his own body, already weak in itself, he resented that.  
The child became cold with the world. Considering himself weak for not being able to protect his mother. The girl became nervous ... The atmosphere in that house changed radically for the person who was missing. The person who was imprisoned by an eternal dream  
End 3 Pov.  
I woke up six years after that incident. Oddly enough, Enji comes to see me every three days and calls me twice a day on the phone since I woke up. The trouble is that my body seems to have returned to the starting point and I am confined to the bed of this hospital since then  
Well, at least it's better than being locked in the psychiatric wing. At least here I can move and go out into the garden. I've also gone abroad a couple of times, and a couple of trips with Enji to good places to recover from injuries  
The only thing I regret about these years is that Shouto refuses to see me, he blames himself that I ended up here. He even says that he will only use his ice side to show the world his mother's power  
Natsuo is studying very hard, Fuyumi is a children's teacher. Touya ... He became a clandestine hero and left home some years ago. No one knew where he was or what he was doing, but he hoped he was well.  
Because they were the fruits of my love for my husband, the children I had loved so much.  
-Really is a good child-I said moving a little the vase with the flowers that Enji had brought me  
The sports festival had already been, Izuku Midoriya had managed to get Shouto to use his fire, it was time for him to come  
The door opened and a young teenager with a scar on his face entered.  
-Mother?  
-You have grown a lot, my little one- I could not stop the tears from sliding down my face


End file.
